


What Couples Discuss

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Creampie, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Massage, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You have been married to Lon'qu for some time now, and... You have something important on your mind that you want to say to him.
Relationships: Lon'qu (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Baby Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ GOD, I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME LIKE TEN YEARS TO WRITE, MY POOR COMMISSIONER-
> 
> ★ I finished my final a week ago, but I still had a few documents to go through so I could actually get my degree (which I still haven't fucking gotten yet) Please forgive me tho aksnj
> 
> ☆ I just hope the wait was worth it ;u; And to everyone else who reads this... I really hope it's good AAAAAAA

“Hey, Lon’qu?” You were enjoying a cup of tea while you casually skimmed the pages of a book placed in your lap.

The sun was going down, which meant that you were also winding down. Lon’qu was seated next to you on your shared bed, reading over a map of some sort before his attention turned toward you, his lovely wife.

“Yes?” You placed your book on the nightstand nearest you and began to stir your tea with an innocent expression on your face.

“I want to make a baby.” A small grin graced your lips as you took a long sip from your cup, meanwhile, Lon’qu was making a choking noise and stuttering slightly.

“A… A b-baby?” Lon’qu could feel his throat tightening as you nodded in affirmation.

“Yes, a baby. I want one with you.” There were a plethora of emotions flashing across your husband’s face seemingly all at once — confusion, surprise, excitement, arousal… You could tell he wasn’t expecting to hear something like _that_ tonight.

“I-I see… Then if it is something my dear wife wants, I see no reason to refuse.” A mischievous smile made its way onto your face as you turned toward your husband and began crawling over.

“Is that so? Are you doing this out of obligation then, my dear husband?” Once you were straddling his lap, Lon’qu placed his hands on your thighs to hold you in place.

You could tell he was slightly nervous due to the clammy nature of his palms, and the look on his face. You both had never really talked about having a child before, but you had been together for a while now that it was practically a given. It was a conversation that you would need to have one day, and Lon’qu knew this.

“Not out of obligation, I do this because I love you.” Without giving you a chance to respond to such sweet words, your husband pressed his lips against yours softly whilst his hands wandered up and down your sides.

His touches are soft, as they usually are whenever the two of you make love. It wasn’t that you minded how gentle Lon’qu was with you most of the time, you just wanted something different for a change…

“Lon’qu, you don’t have to be so gentle with me. I’m not a porcelain doll, you know.” You took his hands in yours and pressed them against your hips harder to emphasize your point, which merely caused your husband to stare at you incredulously.

“What if I end up accidentally injuring you? I could never forgive myself if that were to happen…” A small sigh fell from your lips before you removed yourself from his lap and moved to the other side of the bed.

He had suspected his reluctance had upset you, but it was the exact opposite: you were lying on your back and slipping out of your nightwear before tossing it to the floor. With your head turned slightly in your husband’s direction, you offered him a teasing smile accompanied by a single finger beckoning him to come closer.

“Don’t worry so much about me, alright? I _want_ you to be aggressive with me, Lon’qu. Come on, don’t keep your wife waiting.” Even though you were well aware that you were constantly pushing his buttons, you persisted.

After all that, Lon’qu had never been _too_ rough with you. However, there were a few occasions where his more aggressive and dominant side would shine through, but he would stop almost as soon as he started. You were hoping to receive the full extent of that tonight. As you beckoned him closer once more, you could immediately tell the difference in his eyes.

“Is that what you really desire? For me to treat you roughly like some common whore?” His voice, although already deep, had seemingly gotten even deeper as he crawled toward you.

You bit your lip and nodded slowly, only to yelp in surprise as your husband suddenly pounced on you; quite literally. His hands went to your wrists to pin them to the bed whilst he towered over you with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Use your words, my wife.” His grip on your wrists tightened considerably as he began grinding the growing tent in his boxers against your bare pussy. You could already feel yourself getting wetter...

“Y-yes…” Lon’qu released one of your wrists for a moment to pull his boxers down. You were hoping he was ready to fuck you now, but he didn’t.

He merely rubbed the wet tip of his cock against your slit, not bothering to penetrate you at all. You struggled and squirmed around, attempting to fuck yourself with his dick, but Lon’qu wasn’t allowing it.

“Yes, _what?”_ Only the tip of his cock had entered you, yet it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy you. He must want to hear you beg.

“I-I want you to treat me like a whore, p-please! Please, Lon’qu…” A satisfied sigh fell from both of your lips as he finally bottomed out inside of you. It didn’t take much, considering how wet you were.

He started off with slow thrusts, still holding you down in order to set and maintain the pace he wanted. Although it was painstakingly slow, at least he was fully inside of you. Unfortunately for you, holding onto Lon’qu and urging him to go deeper was out of the question.

“H-hah, I cannot wait to see you, _aah,_ full of me… You will look even more beautiful pregnant with my child…” Your eyes, previously squeezed shut, flew open in surprise at his words. You had never heard your husband talk like that before.

His lips captured your own before you could even formulate a coherent response, which was fortunate for you. At this point, you weren’t sure if you could even speak without whimpering and begging him for more. You were already at your wit's end...

“One — no, maybe two... Heh, I trust I will have to put multiple children inside you, my dear. That is the only way to keep you at home and safe.” Lon’qu whispered against your reddened lips while he continued pounding you into the mattress, alternating between slow and quick thrusts until you were practically drooling for more.

You were unsure if it was your heat or his that was making you dizzy, but it didn’t matter much when his cock was driving you crazy. Your husband must have also reached his limit, considering the immediate change in his thrusts and breathing — there were no more slow or gentle thrusts.

He released your slightly sore wrists in favor of gripping your hips until his nails were pressing harshly into the soft flesh, drawing another pathetic whine from your throat. Lon’qu readjusted his grip before continuing to ram into your pussy, causing your juices to fly out with every thrust.

Although you were feeling lightheaded, you mustered up enough strength to look down in between your bodies, sticky with sweat and your mixed fluids, to see your husband’s wet cock pounding your fairly sore hole. You managed to keep your eyes open long enough to peer up at your lover, who was watching you closely with glazed over eyes and bared teeth.

The fact that he was watching you lose your mind was more than enough to make you cum around his cock. You forced your body to move in order to wrap your arms around his neck and hold him closer as you rode out your orgasm, whimpering his name in between high-pitched moans. Lon’qu wasn’t nearly as vocal as you were, but you could tell by the look on his face that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Lon’qu… Fill me up, p-please.” With a low groan, his lips mashed against yours in a rough, messy kiss once again as his hips began to stutter.

With his arms now wrapped around your waist, Lon’qu was able to bring your bodies even closer until you were all but stuck together. As his warm seed flooded your insides, you could feel the fatigue beginning to seep into your muscles as you slouched against him.

You whined softly at the feeling of his cock still twitching inside you. For a few moments, Lon’qu remained still until you both were able to catch your breath. With a sharp exhale and some reluctance, your husband pulled his softening cock from your hole and headed toward the bathroom.

He returned with a cold rag and began wiping down your bare body, which brought an exhausted smile to your face. Once you were as clean as you would get for the time being, Lon’qu joined you in bed once more and pulled you against his chest. You cuddled up against him immediately, wrapping your arms around him once more.

“Gods, I can’t believe I said all of those things to you…” Even though you weren’t looking at his face, the embarrassment was evident in his tone. You giggled.

“Hehe, although it _was_ a surprise for me, I still loved it very much. You don’t have to be embarrassed, Lon’qu.” A comfortable silence settled over the two of you as you cuddled.

You were the first to break that silence, however.

“Although… I certainly wouldn’t mind hearing it again. Besides, I may not be pregnant. If you want to be a daddy, you should make sure, right?” Your suggestive tone brought a smirk to your husband’s face as he chuckled a little.

“You are correct, my dear wife… I should make absolutely sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others!


	2. A Loving Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your husband can't wait to put another baby in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ A follow-up to the first chapter for my lovely commissioner! owo Lon'qu is such a good husband, I love him 😭
> 
> ★ I don't have much to say other than I hope you enjoy this one as well! ^^ And whoever else reads it~ And remember, stay safe out there!

Yet another day had passed as the sun began to set, casting reds and oranges throughout your bedroom. You were sitting by the window, gently rubbing your hands against your plump stomach which seemed to grow with each passing day. By now, you were around five to seven months into your pregnancy and your body had changed exponentially. 

Your breasts were much plumper and your nipples were puffy, whilst your ankles felt sore almost all the time. A small sigh slipped past your lips before you took a sip from your cup, merely enjoying the heat beside the window. You were thinking of climbing into bed for a bit when your bedroom door opened, and your husband came in with a tray. 

“Good evening. How is my wife doing?” Lon’qu’s expression was soft as he approached you and placed the tray on the ground at your feet, hands reaching out for your belly. 

“And our child, of course. How are they?” You gave him a smile as he felt around your stomach, no doubt searching for movement. 

“We’re both doing fine. Although, my ankles are feeling sore again… I can barely walk, it’s awful.” You grumble, slightly rotating your ankle as Lon’qu smiled sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Fortunately, I’ve brought a few things to help with the soreness and inflammation.” Your husband motioned toward the tray at your feet, full of oils, ointments, and medicine to assist with the pain in your poor ankles.

“Would you like me to give you the massage here, or would you rather be in bed?” 

“Bed, please. I was just about to get up anyway.” Your comment caused Lon’qu to raise a brow questionably. 

“On your own?” Although moving around was a bit of a pain, you weren’t crippled. 

“Yes, on my own. I can still, h-hey!” Lon’qu cut your words short as he wrapped his arms around you gently and lifted you into a princess carry. 

Although you were well aware of his background, his display of strength still managed to surprise you. A small blush bloomed across your cheeks as he held you with seemingly minimal effort before placing you gently on your shared bed. 

“I’ll start with your feet and work my way up. If there is anything else you need, feel free to make your requests known, dear.” He left you momentarily to retrieve the tray on the floor, coming to place a few intricately-made bottles and jars on the bed next to your feet. 

You decided to get comfortable as your husband started massaging the soles of your feet, alternating between soft and firm squeezes. A contented sigh made its way past your lips as your body relaxed further. The oil he began rubbing into your skin was slightly cool and minty, sending a shiver from your feet up through your legs. 

His strong hands moved up to your ankles and calves, where he also massaged the oil into the tense muscles. This is exactly what you needed, you thought as your eyes fluttered shut for a moment. You were simply enjoying Lon’qu’s diligence and attention to your body, thinking nothing of it as his slippery hands trailed up to your thighs. 

“You’re flawless, my dear wife. Absolutely every inch of your being is crafted to perfection.” Your eyes took their time opening again as his low tone washed over you. 

It took you a moment to realize that Lon’qu was now straddling you, hands rubbing at your waist. When had he pulled up your nightgown? 

“You were gorgeous before, and yet you’ve only managed to become even more radiant with my offspring in your belly.” Your eyes made contact for a moment and the blush returned to your cheeks once you realized that your husband’s eyes were brimming with adoration and… Arousal. 

“L-Lon’qu…” His name came out from your parted lips in a whisper. 

“Lift your arms for me, darling.” Fortunately, you were able to comply with his request with little to no difficulty. 

Once your arms were lifted, your husband raised your sleepwear up and over your head before tossing it off to the side. You were completely bare beneath his gaze, and although you should have been used to it, your arms almost instinctively crossed over your naked breasts. 

A soft smile upturned his lips as he examined your flustered expression, wondering if you would ever get used to displaying your naked body for him. He took your wrists in his hands with a careful grip and pulled them away. He wanted to see _all_ of you. 

“There is no need to be ashamed, my love. Your beauty has only increased, not diminished.” Lon’qu further emphasized his words by groping at your plumped breasts, making sure to pay special attention to your already-hardened nipples.

A soft whimper tumbled out of your mouth as he pinched and pulled at your puffy nubs, rolling them momentarily between his fingertips. One hand continued to play with your breast whilst the other trailed back down to your hips, seeking the hem of your panties. 

Your lover looked to you, awaiting permission to remove your undergarments, which you granted him without a second thought. Thanks to your pregnancy, your hormones seemed to intensify and it hardly took anything for you to become aroused. 

The insides of your thighs were wet with your slick and you eagerly parted your legs for your husband. A noise mixed between a sigh and moan vibrated in Lon’qu’s throat as he reached to undo his pants, eyes still locked on to you as if you would disappear if he looked away. 

“If you feel discomfort at any point, please tell me.” You gave a shy nod, not quite trusting your voice at the moment. 

Lon’qu flashed you a smile before pressing his hips forward. As he fed more and more of his cock into your pussy, he grunted at how tight you were. His hands returned to your breasts to hold the jiggling flesh, occasionally giving them both a rough squeeze that had you whining his name. 

“Soon, these will be feeding our child.” His thrusts were quick, yet not rough at all. You could tell he was attempting to hold back for you. 

The slick noises coming from your bodies were slightly muffled but still fairly audible. Lon’qu groaned as your pussy clenched around him at random, almost as if your body never wanted him to leave. Your legs, no longer sore thanks to Lon’qu’s massage, moved slowly to encircle your husband’s waist to urge him closer. It seemed you never wanted him to leave, either. 

“Do you wish me to go deeper, my dear wife? Is one child not enough?” Your husband inquired with a small, teasing smirk on his face.

“N-no, it’s not enough, Lon’qu..! _Mmm,_ more, please…” He groaned at your words, cock twitching as it continued forcing its way past your snug walls. 

“You want me to put another child in you, is that it?” His voice had taken on a deeper, more intense tone and it was _exciting._

Lon’qu’s pace increased slightly to the point where he was indeed able to reach deeper inside you, drawing louder noises of pleasure for the two of you. The feeling of being full and stuffed at the same time, although for separate reasons, was driving you crazy. 

“My beautiful wife… I cannot _wait_ to put another in you.” His confession caused your cunt to spasm, and the pleasure was almost unbearable. 

You didn’t last long at all, which was to be expected when you often felt horny at random intervals. You cried out your husband’s name, nearly sobbing as your juices soaked his cock and trickled down your ass. 

Lon’qu continued fucking you, but not nearly as rough as before. He didn’t want to overstimulate you too badly, yet he also didn’t have enough control to cease completely until you recovered. His hands moved back down to your hips, where he could get a better grip on your body. 

He didn’t want to be too harsh on your body, considering what it was already going through. And yet, the look on your cute face was just too much. Lon’qu’s fingers dug into your soft skin as his thrusting became sloppy, lacking any sort of rhythm. He was mindlessly pursuing his orgasm, the only thing on his mind being the idea of pumping his pregnant wife full of his seed yet again. 

“L-Lon’qu, Gods..!” He could hardly respond to the beautiful music you were making with anything other than grunts and gasps.

Your legs had fallen back down to the bed as your husband finished suddenly, sapping the rest of your strength. His seed flooded your pussy gradually, accompanied by dirty-sounding moans falling from his lips throughout his orgasm. You could only whine in response as his grip on your hips increased slightly, keeping your bodies flush with one another. He hadn’t planned on pulling out until all of his essence was emptied into your body. 

Once the afterglow finally subsided, Lon’qu eased out of you, eliciting a shudder and a gasp from you. He watched as his cum leaked out of your hole, now reddened and slightly gaped. He could feel the guilty taking over in an instant as his hands caressed your thighs apologetically. 

“I went overboard again, didn’t I?” His downcast tone made you giggle a little. 

Lon’qu was always one to get lost in the moment, and when that moment was over, he became bashful again. 

“Not at all, I enjoyed it. Although… I think I could use a warm bath now — me and our child.” Your words were of great comfort, thanking the Gods that you weren’t upset with him for getting a bit too rough. 

You never failed to bring a smile to his face. 

“Of course, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
